


Ring of Fire

by AXEe



Category: Firestorm (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex as Ronnie Raymond, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Astra as Martian Stein, F/F, General Danvers Firestorm fusion, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello, here'sanotherGD fusion AU from me (I really need to stop this.  Oh who cares, I'm having a blast here! :=).Anyway, this time we're doing a General Danvers/Firestorm fusion AU, partly because the idea of the merging of two individuals in one body appealed to me, the idea of Alex and Astra sharing--and bickering over--the same body is just two good to pass up.   Needless to say, this isNOTa crossover with the Arrowverse version of the character, apologies to Victor Garber, I wish him well.   No, this will be taking its inspiration from the original comics and my own imagination.And, now, please enjoy :=)





	1. Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's _another_ GD fusion AU from me (I really need to stop this. Oh who cares, I'm having a blast here! :=).
> 
> Anyway, this time we're doing a General Danvers/Firestorm fusion AU, partly because the idea of the merging of two individuals in one body appealed to me, the idea of Alex and Astra sharing--and bickering over--the same body is just two good to pass up. Needless to say, this is _NOT_ a crossover with the Arrowverse version of the character, apologies to Victor Garber, I wish him well. No, this will be taking its inspiration from the original comics and my own imagination.
> 
> And, now, please enjoy :=)

******

“You don’t know what you’re doing here!”

Dr. Alex Danvers sighed and began to walk faster as the woman behind her kept pace

“Look, Ms. Inze,” Alex sighed “I understand your concerns, but we’re not doing anything here that hasn’t been done before” she pointed

“You’re playing god is you’re doing” the other woman countered.

Alex groaned inwardly, she could deal with your average anti-nuclear protester; most of them were slightly deranged, but not this one. Astra Inze had proven herself to be intelligent, well-informed, and polite. She was also stubborn and argumentative, not to mention utterly gorgeous. There was little to no doubt in Alex’s mind that, had anyone else on staff met with Astra they would have been so blown away by her looks they would have agreed to anything she said.

“We’re not playing god,” Alex sighed “look, why are you protesting this project anyway? Our goal here is creating free, clean energy”

“Oh yes,” the other woman drawled “free, clean energy brought to you by ‘Project Firestorm’. Now, tell me, Dr. Danvers, just _who_ thought up that name? Certainly not a scientist,” she shook her head “no, that sounds like more something a military commander would use”

“The Defense Department is involved,” Alex admitted “but it’s only in a limited capacity” she added

Astra Inze smirked

“Of course it is,” she nodded “thank you for you time, Doctor” she turned to leave

Alex sighed

“Wait,” she called out. The other woman turned “if I show you _exactly_ what we’re doing here, will you stop that protest?”

The other woman shrugged

“I can’t make promises that the rest of my group won’t keep it up, but I’ll try” she nodded

Alex assessed her, finally deciding that she was telling the truth

“Come on,” she grunted, swiping her key card over the scanner, sighing as the heavy reinforced doors slid open “I’ll probably lose my job for this,” she muttered as she lead Astra into the cavernous heart of Project Firestorm, edging past technicians hurrying back and forth all around the massive spherical Firestorm Reactor in the center of the room

“Hey!”

The two women stopped at the shout from one of the guards

“Where’s her pass?” he demanded, stabbing his baton at Astra

“I’ll vouch for her,” Alex explained “she’s my guest”

“No guests, no reporters, you know the rules, Dr. Danvers,” the guard countered. He glowered at Astra “both of you are coming with me to see Mrs. Luthor” he moved to grab their arms when an alarm began to scream

“What is it?” Alex demanded as she tore out of the guard’s grip and rushed over to the controls

“I don’t know, we’re losing confinement!” one the technicians exclaimed

“Dr. Danvers?” Lillian Luthor, the project manager asked as she came over

“We’re having a problem with the confinement field,” Alex replied distractedly as she examined the wildly fluctuating readings “OK, kill it,” she ordered “shut it down!”

“Disregard that!” Lillian barked “Dr. Danvers, we’re on the verge of a new age here, we’re not going to end decades of research simply because of a slight blip”

“ ‘Slight blip’?” Alex echoed “we are _losing_ magnetic confinement, if we don’t stop it _now_ this whole place might go up,” she turned back to the technicians “shut it down” she ordered

The technician looked up, a growing look of horror on his face

“I already did,” he said slowly “…five minutes ago”

Alex slowly looked up at the reactor, watching as it hummed and shuddered violently

“Out,” she said quietly “everybody out now! Out! Out! Out!”

Turning, she grunted as she collided with Astra, who grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her close as they began to sprint out of the room with the other technicians

“Seal it! Seal it!” Alex ordered as they ran. There was a deafening boom from behind them and a brilliant flash of light.

Just before everything went dark for Alex her last conscious thought that was she wished she could have gotten to know Astra better…


	2. Two Heads Are Better Than One (Or So They Tell Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Enjoy! :=)

******

Lights pulsed, blurred, awareness came back slowly

“Dr. Danvers?”

Alex blinked, groaning at the light stabbing into her head

“Dr. Danvers?”

She tried to raise a hand, to swat the annoying voice away

“Alex?” the voice asked “Alex, you need to get up,” it insisted “GET UP!”

With a gasp, Alex jerked up; coughing as she looked around the complex, wincing as her memory came screaming back. The reactor! Astra!

Wincing, Alex slowly took stock of her surroundings, the safety system had successfully kicked in and shut the reactor down, stabilizing it thank god, but the rest of complex had been virtually obliterated by the plasma discharge, most of the technicians had been killed it seemed, if the charred bodies littering the area were any indication

“Astra?” she called out

“I’m right here” Astra answered

“Where’s ‘here’?” Alex wondered as she slowly staggered to her feet

“What do _where_ —I’m right—whoa, wait a minute, what’s happening?” the other woman paused “I—oh shit…uh…cover your eyes” she instructed

“What? Why?” Alex asked

“Just…cover you eyes”

Shrugging, Alex covered her eyes

“Holy—I can _see_ that,” Astra exclaimed “I can see it like I’m covering my own eyes! What the fuck were you people doing here?!”

“What are you talking about?” Alex demanded as she lowered her hands “look, stop playing around and help me here,” she ordered, reaching down to move a piece of the rubble away, jerking back in shock as it suddenly warped and _liquefied_ in her hands, just simply collapsing into a puddle of liquid metal.

She stared at her hands “what the fuck?” she murmured, gasping as her hands suddenly burst into flames

“Wait! Wait! Calm down!” Astra barked as Alex kicked and flailed in a panic “look, its not actually burning you!”

Panting, Alex stopped and stared, and, no, the flames which seemed to indeed be emanating from her hands was not actually burning her, she could feel no pain, no heat even, but she could feel the movement of the flames

“Try to put it out” Astra suggested

“How!?” Alex demanded

“I don’t know! Just…think it!”

“Just think it…,” Alex muttered, concentrating she watched as the flames dimmed, becoming a deep blue in color before finally extinguishing “what the hell was that?” she demanded

“Beats me” Astra muttered

“And where are you?!” Alex demanded

“I don’t know,” Astra admitted “but…I think, I _think_ I’m somehow… _inside_ you. Like we… _merged_ somehow, fused together”

“Great. And how do we _un-fuse_ exactly?” Alex demanded

“You tell me, you’re the nuclear physicist, not me,”

A _whooping_ sound made Alex look up, watching through the demolished ceiling as a fleet of helicopters approached the complex

“Those are apache helicopters,” Astra muttered “Alex, run!” she urged

“What, why?”

“Don’t ask questions! Just run!”

“No”

Astra let out a frustrated snarl

“You said it yourself, the DoD was involved in this project, right?”

“Yeah”

“And what would happen if the military found out what you can now? About how you just turned a solid steel I-beam into goo? How about how you can make your hands burst into flame without being harmed?”

Alex looked up at the helicopters, feeling a growing sense of unease come over her

“You know what, I think we should run” she declared

Astra chuckled

“Start sprinting, Danvers” she ordered.

Turning, Alex ran, quickly fleeing the complex and sprinting out across the desert sands…

******

She’d been running for hours and had yet to feel tired, or hungry, or thirsty, or even out of breath really

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Astra asked

“No,” Alex paused and looked around. They were still miles from National City, still stuck out on the California desert. Sighing, she sat down on a rock “OK,” she began “let’s review. I can hear you, but not see you, and you can hear and see and feel everything I do, correct?”

“Check”

“I turned a piece of solid steel into goo”

“Check

“And, apparently, I can start fires with my hands”

“Looks that way”

Alex sighed

“OK. So…now what?”

“No clue”

“OK, let’s just think about this for a minute,” Alex began “turning that piece of steel into liquid without any application of heat would seem to imply that I can manipulate matter now, down to the atomic level”

“OK” Astra said slowly

“Same with the fire, its nuclear fission,” Alex ran a hand through her hair “but how the hell did we end up…fused together?” she wondered

“Hey, I just had a thought,” Astra suggested “what if this ability to manipulate matter extends to _us_ as well?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what if that’s how we ended up fused together?” Astra suggested “right down the atomic level? Our atoms and molecules fused together”

“Forming a matrix,” Alex reasoned “but, even if that’s true, it still doesn’t explain how we un-fuse”

“Well, maybe it does,” Astra suggested “let’s try it. Concentrate”

Alex took a breath and concentrated. On _what_ exactly she wasn’t sure, but she focused on Astra, on how she looked, the way her eyes sparkled, that streak of white in her hair

“Uh…Alex?” Astra questioned uncertainly “could you look down please?”

Alex looked down and found that she was now _floating_ at least several hundred feet above the ground. Gasping, she lost control over whatever force was keeping her aloft and suddenly found herself plummeting towards the ground like a brick

“Do something!!!” she ordered as she pin wheeled wildly in the air

“Me? What can I do?!” Astra demanded “I’m just a voice in your head right now!”

“Well we’re about to be fused in more ways then one if you don’t something!!” Alex screamed, the ground was getting closer

“Uh, eh…the fire! The fire from your hands!” Astra suddenly gasped “use it like a jet!”

Gasping, Alex put out her hands and concentrated, jets of flame suddenly shooting out from her hands, and she suddenly found herself jerking to the side and landing in an awkward, painful tumble, but was otherwise unharmed.

Panting for breath, she simply lay there in the sand

“So…,” Astra began “we can fly. That’s kind of cool”

“Shut… _up_ ” Alex growled…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
